Good to Be You
by SilverShadow09
Summary: The chunin exams are here again and with it comes new people, new feeling, new problems, and finding middle ground with it all. Will it all work out or will things fall apart in the end? Rating may change NarutoXInoXOC
1. Meetings and Surprises

It's been seven long years since Konoha had held any exams still recovering from the last one they held, the chunin exams. This year they will be responsible for holding the jounnis exams so everyone is taking extra percosions, both those that live in Konoha and those just visiting for the exams.

Because of the extra percosions all the teams visiting have been assigned a team to keep watch and also protect them while they are here. That brings us to team 7, who are heading to the front gate to meet their assigned team to keep watch over.

"Why in the hell did we get assigned to them again?" whined Naruto, hands behind his head as he walks in between his team mates.

Team 7 has grown from twelve-year-old fresh out of the academy shinobi to the nineteen-years-olds who have seen hell and back and are still standing strong. They earned the reputation as 'The Three Gods of Konoha' not only because of their fighting reputation but also… they looked like gods. All three have grown to be very handsome/beautiful people.

While Sasuke sighs at his team mates complaints Sakura answers before they fight… yet again. "Because, Naruto, the Hokage doesn't want what happened last time to happen this time", she gives him a pointed look as if daring him to complain again.

"Speaking of which… I think that's them at the gate now", Sasuke points to a small group of people talking to the gate guards. "Masks on" said Naruto pulling his ANBU mask on.

Naruto's mask was a white fox with red flame designs on it. Sasuke slipped his raven mask on which was also white but with deep blue wind designs on it. Sakura groans "Who's complaining now?" Naruto says looking at Sakura who sticks her tongue out at him before pulling her rabbit mask on, also like the boy's masks but with pink blossoms on it.

********************************(-_-)************************************

Groaning in frustration Kiori and her group wait at the gate, "Where are they? They said the team would be here"

"And we are here, not our fault you're an half an hour early" Kiori spins around to face a group of ANBU. Eyeing the fox masked one, assuming he's the one that spoke since his arms were crossed. No doubt he was male from his voice also how he was dressed.

"I was told that we would be escorted by fellow chunins, not ANBU" narrowing her eyes keeping alert as well as were her team mates.

"That is correct" this time the rabbit masked one spoke, who was a she again no doubt there, "we are chunin like you and we are your escorts for your stay here in Konoha"

The third stayed quite but just the fox man the raven masked was male too. "Then why are you three dressed like that?"

The quite one spoke this time, "That is none of your concern", the one with the fox mask scratched his head "Anyways… I'm Fox, that's Raven", points to the guy on his right. "And this is Bunny" points to his left.

"I think we should get going before you know who shows up again" bunny's voice didn't sound worried but amused, Kiori raise an eyebrow at that but said nothing.

"Very well then let's move, Raven back right, Bunny back left and I'll take point. You guys can tell us your names as we walk."

The group of nine walked along Konoha streets, people bowing and paying respects to Fox and his team who were know as 'the three gods of Konoha'.

"So are you all gonna keep quite or can I know your names?" Fox spoke up not looking back at the group. Kiori fell in step along side Fox "I'm Kiori, my team members are Kira" points to the brunette with the deep purple eyes "and that's Ty over there" points to the blonde with lazy green eyes. Kiori herself had red hair with deep blue eyes.

"The adults are Kantaro, my grandfather, the fourth Tsuchikage of the hidden Stone Village" she nodded to the old man who was chatting to a semi younger man "the man he's talking to is Daimaru, the fifth Tsuchikage of the hidden Stone Village and also my uncle, and she is my uncles wife her name is Mizuki" she then pointed to the lady who seemed to take an interest in him, shooting him curious looks as if she has a question for him but is afraid to ask.

"Ok then, now that that is over with, we are to escort you to the Hokage estate where you will be staying then in three days we will come for you team and-" Fox was cut short when a yellow and blue blur can out of no where and attached itself to his leg.

"DADDY!!!" the little girl, that's who it was when the blur became clear, yelled out smiling a big smile up at him, showing her missing baby teeth. Kiori couldn't help but smile at this little girl who looked around three-years-old, but was surprised at the name she used for him.

Fox shakes his head and picks up the little girl as she holds her arms out to him. "Rin what are you doing here? And where is your mom?" Rin pouts, which makes her look cuter, the little blonde blue eyed girl was cute in her blue sundress.

Rin's eyes start to water, "y… you don't w… want to s… see me?" Fox sighs and shakes his head again. "You know I come see you every chance I get, but I'm on assignment. Do you remember what I said about that?"

As Rin was thinking about that question, the two were being watched by the rest of the group who were giving them curious looks and others with smiles.

"You said that you can't see me one when on assignments because… oh, because something could go wrong you don't want me to get hurt" she looks at him to see if she's right. He nods "So what should you do now Rin?" she wipes her eyes but still pouts, "Go back to where mama is and wait till your assignment is over?"

"That's right so off you go, I'll come by soon as I can, ok?" he sets her down and pats her head softly, "ok… but you promise to come soon as you can?" Fox bends down holding his pinky finger out to her "I promise" they pinky swear and she runs off back to her mom "BYE BYE DADDY!!!", "BYE RIN!"

Fox turns to the group "Sorry about that, as I was saying we will-", he was interrupted again but this time by Kiori. "Sorry to interrupt you again but who was that?" meaning the little girl, though she had a pretty good idea.

"That was Rin", Kiori and Kira smiled at the name "Is she your daughter?" Fox scratches the back of his head "um… yes she is my daughter… is that all?"

"Oh yes sorry" Kiori blushes and looks at her feet which gets a few raised eyebrows from her group.

"That's ok, but why don't we continue on our way shall we?" they continue on their way to the Hokage's estate "Again from before, we will escort you and your team to the exams while the rest stay with the Hokage and do as they please until the finals where everyone will be at to watch the fights, any questions?"

They reach the estate and start heading to the front doors where the fifth Hokage is waiting for them. "I have one" Kantaro spoke up from the back, "Why are you three wearing masks?"

"That's because I told them too" a female voice come from the door way that they finally reached.

"Hokage…" Fox, Raven, and Bunny bowed.

"Welcome to Konoha I hope the escorts were behaving themselves?" she looked pointedly at Fox who seemed to be looking elsewhere.

"They where I assure you Tsunade-kage" Kantaro replied with a smile "May I ask why you told them too?"

"I'm training them to be professional about their assignments, they may remove them now if they wish too" waves her hands at the three who sigh with relief.

Bunny is the first to remove her mask, now stood in front of them was a beautiful pink haired, emerald eyed woman. Pushing stray hair, which fell from her ponytail, behind her ear. "I'm Sakura also known a Bunny member of team 7". "And I'm Sasuke also known as Raven of team 7" Raven took off his mask. They looked to Raven seeing a very handsome blackish blue haired man with deep black eyes. '_Now I understand the gods of Konoha thing…'_ Kiori thought while looking at the two.

Fox was the only one who didn't take off his mask. "Ka-san, I need to get going, we ran into Rin on the way here and I would like to visit before dark", Kiori eyed him "Don't want us to see what you look like?" Fox just stood there "Why you wanna know so badly?" Kiori blushes again and looks away.

"I should make you show them just for that Fox" Tsunade smirked at him. "Ka-san!!" Fox sounded a little annoyed, Tsunade sighed "Very well get going and give them my best wishes but you will come back for dinner and you will not be wearing that mask, understood?"

Fox nods and disappears. "That kid drives me crazy sometimes" Tsunade said with a sigh. Sakura smiled "You're the one who adopted him, anyways what time is dinner?"

"Around 5 I assume?" Sasuke spoke up

"Yep like always, I'll see you three then… and please make sure he does as I said?" they both nodded and after saying good-bye to everyone they disappeared.

"Well come on in everyone and make yourselves at home" Tsunade held the door open for them."


	2. Fun and More Meetings

**Fun and More Meetings**

That night at dinner

The table was quiet as all waited for Fox to show up. Tsunade looked angry while Sakura and Sasuke shared a knowing look. The rest where wondering what was keeping the young man.

"So what do you think he looks like under that mask?" Kira whispered to Kiori as they waited. "All I know is that he has blonde hair, but I'm curious about what his eyes look like." Kiori smiled "I mean you did hear what people said as we were walking down the street right?" Kira nodded as they continued to whisper to each other "Ya I heard, 'the three gods of Konoha', and I completely understand I mean just look at those two." She said nodding over to Sakura and Sasuke.

"Sorry I'm late everyone" said a very, very handsome man as he walked into the dinning room. "I just needed to pick up something on the way, oh and…" his smile made Kiori blush, his eyes held a playful look to them. What caught the men's attention was the whisker marks on his cheeks. "I brought someone who's missed her baa-chan" as he finished saying that said person stepped out from behind him, having changed from earlier that day, Rin was wearing black shorts and a light pink hoodie.

"baa-chan!!!" Rin smiled as she ran over to Tsunade and sat in her lap giving her a hug.

"Hello my little Rin-chan, my, what is your mother feeding you? You've grown so big" Tsunade chuckled as she hugged the little girl back.

Naruto smiled at them as he took his seat across from Kiori. "Come on little one, time for dinner go sit next to Bunny" winking over at sakura and she stuck her tongue out at him. "Oooohhh… Baba-chan, auntie Bunny is not being nice" she said in a sweet voice as she went to go sit down. Though instead of going to the seat next to Sakura she crawled up into Fox's lap and got comfy.

"So, what are we having for dinner this time daddy?" Rin asked as she leaned back against him looking up at him.

Fox kissed her forehead and smiled "what do you wanna have to eat little kit?"

Kiori couldn't believe that this man sitting across from her was the same man she had met earlier today. He looked so… so different. When they met he was wearing the usual ANBU outfit but with a black jacket… I mean she could tell he was male when they met but this… this was… '_A god a Konoha indeed…'_ she smiled a little at that thought. He was now wearing loose black jeans and a white muscle shirt, which was covered with a black hoodie that he took off before sitting. You could tell how fit he was and she meant fit because the shirt did nothing to hide what looked like a rock hard body any man would kill for and what every woman wants in a man… among other things of course. All that combined with that wild blonde hair a multi-colored blue eyes, he was… god she can't even find a word for it.

Feeling someone poke her side she was brought out of her thoughts "hey you ok?" Kira whispered to her, a small grin on her face.

"Sorry I was just…" she raised an eyebrow "is that really the guy same guy from before?" she whispered back while looking back over at his and smiled at how cute Rin looked half asleep being cradled in her father's arm while he was using the other to talk with._ 'She's such an angel, and looks a lot like her dad…'_

"I pretty sure, if not by his voice them by the little girl in his arms" she sighed "good he's so hot… too bad he's taken, huh Kiori-chan" when she didn't get her answer she looked at her friend to see her looking at Fox then turn away blushing. When she turned to look at Fox he was smiling at Kiori. "So Fox is that your real name or a cover name like Bunny?" she asked him.

He moved the little girl so she slept a bit more comfortable "No it's not my real name, my name is Naruto and I am the captain of team 7" looking at the now fully asleep girl in his arms, brushing some hair out of her face "Excuse me everyone but I best get her to bed, I'll be right back"

"No let me do that, you stay" Tsunade moved over to them taking the little girl into her arms careful not to wake her up. "You stay and chat, besides I wanna hold my granddaughter a little more" kissing his forehead she walks away heading up the stairs.

"So… Fo-… I mean Naruto, why didn't your wife come to dinner?" Mizuki finally spoke up after being quiet for so long.

Naruto looked confused while his team mates hid their laughs with coughs "wife?"

Mizuki frowned a little "the girl's mother?"

"Oh, you mean Ino-chan… we are not married, she is on a date with someone… I think?" Naruto answered as if it was a normal thing.

Kiori looked confused "if you are not married then… how do you have a daughter?"

"Well… um…" Naruto scratched the back of his head trying to find an answer.

"All of our friends threw a big party and well… things got out of hand" Sakura answered as she blushed remembering that night those years ago.

Naruto blushed too "ya, well… Ino and I um… hooked up that night" then he sighs with a smile "not even I know how that happened since we couldn't stand each other… anyways when we found out she was gonna have Rin" he shook his head "we may have not liked each other but there was no way I was gonna be kept from my child's life. We get along now but marriage is still out of the question. we are just really good friends"

Grinning Kira whispered to Kiori "guess you still have a chance" that made Kiori blush "who says I like him like that?" the other girl giggled a little "that way you've been looking at him since he got here with Rin."

As everyone started to finish their dinner sakura got up and hugged Naruto around his neck from behind loosely "Naruto-chan care to join me in a spar? Promise I'll let you win" she said in an innocent voice.

"Let me win?" he snorted but smiled none the less "go change and I'll meet you outside, ok?"

"Yes!" she kissed his cheek which made him blush as she ran out to change into better sparring clothes.

"I got 10 ryo says she beats you" Sasuke smirked as he got up and stretched "if any of you wanna go watch lets go otherwise I'll see you later" him and Naruto walked into the backyard. Thought it was night the air was a warm breeze, turning on the outside lights so everyone could see.

Everyone followed not wanting to miss this at all. They seated on the grass close enough to watch but far enough that they don't get hurt.

Naruto took off his pants reveling gym shorts underneath and took off his muscle shirt. "Ready for me big boy?" sakura said as she came out of the house in a sports bra and gym shorts, her hair back into a ponytail.

Smirking Naruto took his stance as she did hers "when ever you are little girl"

Two hours latter

Everyone was in awe at the power and skill they had displayed at there age. They took and gave hits they should have knocked one or both of them out yet there they were still standing.

"I give up" Naruto said to everyone surprise, smiling "I taking Rin to the fair tomorrow" sakura pouts "fine but your winning me a prize for not finishing our spar." Rolling his eyes "whatever you say 'princess', I'll see you all in the morning"

Everyone saying their good byes, Sakura and Sasuke headed to their homes while everyone else went inside for a good nights sleep.

*****************************************(-_-)**********************************************

Morning

Kiori felt someone pat her hand softly "miss… miss", slowly waking up she saw that it was Rin who was in her room. "Miss we got to hurry or we'll be late" a big smile on her face.

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she sat up in bed "late for what Rin?"

Crawling up onto the bed Rin sits "the fair of course" she grins at her _'just like Naruto'_

"Oh?... what is there to do at the fair?" leaning up against the headboard of the bed smiling at Rin.

*******************************************(-_-)********************************************

"Hey have you seen Rin?" Naruto passed Kira in the hall way still in his pajamas, which were only pajama pants.

Blushing Kira pointed to Kiori's room "I… I saw here go in there a while ago"

"Thank you Kira-chan" smiling he goes and knocks on Kiori's door.

After a few seconds he heard a "come in" opening the door he pokes his head inside. He grins when he sees Kiori holding a finger to her lips and pointing to the lump under the covers beside her. "Morning Kiori I was wondering if I could get your help with something?"

Smiling at him trying not to laugh "um… sure what can I help you with?"

"well I'm looking for this little girl about yay high…" holds his hand a little bit above his knee "she has beautiful blonde hair and these deep blue eyes, have you seen her?" as he talks he slowly creeps over to the bed where Rin is.

Tilting her head "nope haven't seen anybody like that all day, sorry"

"Oh well…" grinning he lightly pounces on the girl and tickles her "think you can hide from me? I'll always find you" all of them laughing.

"Ok… ok… I give daddy!!" Rin comes out of the coves a little red from laughing.

"We gonna go to the fair yet?" she gives him the puppy face.

"yes, but you need to go get dressed and wash up" looking to Kiori "your more then welcome to come with us"

Blushing again "I don't want to impose…"

"Please… come with up Kiori-chan!!" Rin gave her a puppy face.

"Give me twenty minutes?" looking to Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

Nodding "that's no problem and don't worry about breakfast, we'll stop by and get some on the way" getting up with Rin in his arms as he heads to the door. "See you in twenty"

*****************************************(-_-)**********************************************

Walking to the breakfast shop the group of three joke and enjoy each others company. Rin walking ahead of Kiori and Naruto saying hi to everyone she sees.

"So… you ready for the exams?" Naruto asks as he keeps an eye on Rin. Watching people give her little treats. He knew they would not do anything to harm his little girl.

Smiling at how happy a little girl Rin is "ya I think I am, but I'm not so sure about my team mates. They can handle themselves don't get me wrong, but…"

"MOMMY!!!" both of them stopped as they seen a beautiful blonde women pick up Rin and walk over to them.

"Hey Naruto" she kisses him on the check and nods to Kiori "who's your friend?"

"Hey to you too" kisses her back "Ino this is Kiori, Kiori this is Rin's mother Ino" pointing from one to the other.

"Hello Kiori" Ino smiles moving Rin to rest on her hip as she holds a hand out to the other woman.

Shaking her hand "hello to you too Ino" looking to Naruto then back to Ino "you going to the fair today too?"

Passing Rin to her father "never miss it though I almost did this time"

"What happened?" Naruto asked frowning Rin smiling at Kiori from where her head rest on his shoulder.

"I was talking to my doctor at the hospital and everything took a little longer then expected" she looked away a little. "So what are you three up to today?"

Still frowning he gives her a look like 'we will talk later' and lets her change the subject "we are on our way to get some breakfast then to the fair"

"Don't forget you own sakura a big prize" Kiori reminded grinning as Naruto groans showing that he had forgot about that.

"What you do to own her something like that?" Ino said as she was trying not to laugh.

Shifting Rin to his other shoulder the four began to walk to the breakfast shop. "I quit on her during a sparring match because I needed to rest for today"

"So now you owe her a prize?" them four of them finding a table to sit at as they waited for the waitress to come by.

He shrugs but not enough to jostle Rin whose head was on his shoulder," You know how she gets. I quit in the middle of a spar."

Ino shakes her head and laughs at him for giving in so easy. 'He may be big and strong but he can never say no to his girls'. Remembering how he would always go with them shopping even though he hated it just because they asked him… as well as pouted but that's something else.

She was interrupted from her thoughts as the waitress came by. "Morning everyone, my names Hinode and im b serving you today, wat can I get you all to eat?" after ordering they sat and enjoyed one another's company till the food came and they could go to the fair.

A/N: sorry i was never good at righting fights even friendly one but im lettin all who read think of there own fights... more fun that way. (^_^)/) Viva La Fanfiction!!! hehe


End file.
